Desición final
by Condesa.de.valaquia
Summary: Final alterno. AXI Cuando todo acaba y la ciudad es destruida, una desicón debe tomar. esperar su compañía o volver a su antigua vida, tan sólo un poco de "vino" cambiará su destino. Menciones del final del manga...


Hola!!!!!!!

waaaaaaaa ya me extrañaban yo lo sé hahahaha... Pues al fin, después de mucho tiempo volví al mundo de los fic's, por el momento tengo en mente varios proyectos pero para mi "gran aparicion" (que soberbia me oí xD!) quise traer este.

El summary no dice mucho pero aquí lo digo más detallado, ya leí el manga de Helsing, también el de Hellsing: The dawn, ya vi la serie de 13 capitulos y por supuesto he visto las 5 ovas que por el momento creo ason las unicas existentes al menos en español hahahaha... en fin pues con esto no quiero presumirles no, sólo aclarar que si no han leído el manga no les recomiendo que lean este fic ya que está basado en el manga.

En lo personal yo esperaba un final más, no se como decirlo, más Alucard e Intergra? hahaha lo se soy una fanática soñadora pero no me importa, en fin, solo era eso. Ahora al fic, disfrútenlo!

Por cierto recuerden que Hellsing no es mío sino de Kouta Hirano y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

Feliz lectura... ^^

* * *

**DESICIÓN FINAL**

Una fría noche, tan sólo eso era. Una solitaria y apacible soledad en medio de las penumbras de aquella habitación. Poco quedaba de lo que fue aquel majestuoso espacio. En su oficina todo se había consumido todo había regresado a ser cenizas. Si en esa oscuridad se encontrara lo que más anhelaba ver entonces no sufriría del martirio que ahora la acongojaba. Sola, así estaba, sin él. Nunca se pregunto cuanto lo extrañaría hasta ese día en el que su fiel sirviente ya no se encontraba a su lado.

-Alucard. – Llamó la mujer que se encontraba en el sitio.

-… - El silencio fue su única respuesta.

-¡Demonios!... ¡en donde estás maldito!... – Dijo con nostalgia y furia.

Había olvidado ya los formalismos, no le interesaba si alguien la oía, ya estaba cansada. Toda la ciudad estaba destruida, la gente había muerto y los gouls aún prevalecían en la ciudad siendo eliminados poco a poco por los agentes que permanecían a su servicio o más bien los que permanecían con vida.

Era de noche y lo sabía bien, la guerra contra los nazi había terminado pero él, ¿dónde estaba? ¿A que lugar habría ido? ¿Por qué la había dejado sola? Tantas preguntas había en su mente y ninguna tenía una respuesta y si las había, no quería saberlas.

"_¡¡Alucard!!..._

_¡¡No cierres los ojos!!..._

_¡¡Abre los ojos!! ¡¡Alucard!!..._

_¡¡Es una orden!!..._

_¡¡ALUCARD!!..._

_¡¡No desaparezcas!!..."_

"_No es el adiós…_

…_Integra._

_Mi ama."_

Esas ultimas palabras, de nada sirvieron, por primera y única vez él no la había obedecido. Ya no hay más, el ya no está. Ya no más desvelos por la intromisión del ser en sus habitaciones. Ya no más disparos de plata y mercurio al aire. Ya no más visitas vespertinas a su oficina. Ya no más, todo había terminado, su rutina interrumpida ya no sería más de ese modo, él ya no acudiría a sus llamados, él… él simplemente ya no estaba ahí.

- Se fue…-logro decir suavemente.

La noche transcurría lenta. Nadie la observaba, estaba sola…de nuevo… Como cuando su padre murió pero estaba vez ya no soñaría con un valiente caballero ataviado en su resplandeciente armadura. Sabía bien que tal fantasía no existía y que era nada más que eso, una fantasía.

Su mundo de niña habría terminado el día en que conoció el miedo a la muerte, justo cuando se vio obligada a liberar al viejo esclavo de Hellsing, aquella vez esperaba encontrar a un caballero que la defendiese del mal que su tío planeaba hacerle. Que ilusa había sido. Cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir que en aquel calabozo no había más que un cadáver que resultó no estar tan muerto.

"_¿Cuál es tu nombre?"_

"_Alucard… así es como ellos me llamaban."_

-Alucard…- Suspiro. Esta vez sin la esperanza de recibir la respuesta que no pedía. Tan solo lo había nombrado para saciar la inquietud de su alma y de su corazón.

Una piedra, un trozo de suelo, una mísera cosa material… eso era lo que quedaba de su "caballero".

"_Bienvenido a casa, Conde."_

"_Estoy en casa, Condesa"_

Tanto significado en dos cortas oraciones. Era algo en común. Ambos se tenían un profundo afecto un incompresible amor.

La luna había perdido su carmín así como ella había perdido a su amado. ¿En que momento cruzó por su mente enamorarse de su sirviente? No, nunca lo pensó. El amor no se medita tan solo sucede pero porque con él, un vampiro, su propio enemigo porque al ser que debía destruir era a quien debió amar, si su padre estuviese con vida quizás ella no se habría… no, si el viviera ella jamás habría conocido a su fiel vampiro.

Ahora ya era tarde, debía aceptarlo, tenía que salir adelante y seguir con su organización. No lloraría por Alucard.

Caminó por lo que coexistía de su mansión hasta llegar a sus habitaciones las que por suerte habían permanecido intactas ante el ataque recibido. Una vez dentro quiso dormir, no tenía interés en siquiera cambiar sus vestimentas por unas más cómodas sencillamente quería que su cuerpo descansara. Se acerco a su cama mirando con remordimiento aquel sitio. Pareciese como si nada hubiera cambiado, todo estaba intacto a excepción de unos cuantos objetos caídos en su propio sitio tal como eran los objetos en su tocador pero de eso no pasaba a más. Se recostó en su cama y miró fijamente el techo. Pensaba tranquilamente en lo sucedido.

En la muerte de sus soldados. Tantas familias quedarían desprotegidas y muchas de ellas ya no existían en ese mundo. Cuan terrible habrá sido la muerte de aquellos hombres que murieron defendiendo los cuarteles y la ciudad completa.

Iscariote. Sacrificó a tantos hombres por una causa pérdida, vaya tontería y que forma tan humillante de suicidarse. Prefería no pensar en eso. Ya después arreglaría el hecho de que entrasen en territorios ajenos al vaticano.

Aquellos alemanes. Era verdaderamente increíble, ella que no creía que existieran mentes tan tontas en el mundo pero al parecer se había equivocado, de nuevo…aunque bueno si consideraba a los miembros de la mesa redonda los cuales deseaba hubiesen sido devorados o asesinados o descuartizados o torturados, triturados, masacrados, desollados… un momento en que estaba pensando tan sólo eran personas inocentes, no debía ser egoísta, su deber como líder de Hellsing era evitar justamente todo lo que les deseaba a los miembros de la mesa redonda. Pero que más daba ya no le interesaba si tenía suerte la traicionarían y la culparían de todo lo ocurrido en Londres.

-…Traición…-recordó a Walter.

Su antiguo mayordomo quien por años había estado al servicio de su familia la había traicionado. Todavía no lograba explicarse aquel acto. Si tan sólo no le apreciara tanto entonces no le dolería de ese modo pero como no sentirse mal si él, Walter C. Dornez había sido su familia durante tantos años al grado de haberlo considerado casi como un padre y aún así la había traicionado y no obstante se unió a Milenium, era demasiado para su mente. Prefería no pensarlo más.

Había acudido a su recámara con la intención de conciliar el sueño y olvidar todo al menos durante la noche y no fue así, ahora se encontraba ensimismada en sus pensamientos, tanto que su sueño se había esfumado así como Alucard lo había hecho así ella se quedó sin sus ánimos de descanso.

Decidida se levantó de sus aposentos dispuesta a encontrar algo para conciliar el sueño. Busco en uno de los cajones del tocador que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de su cama aunque por más que esculcó no logró encontrar si quiera el frasco, seguramente Walter lo había retirado de su habitación en algún momento.

Camino hacia el ventanal que tenía en la misma habitación y miró a lo lejos los colores rojos mezclados con el negro alumbrar lo que quedaba de la ciudad. Fuego era lo que invadía ese lugar y bien aunque no lo aceptara internamente le gustaba ver las llamas de la guerra porque sabía que había triunfado y que lo que se calcinaba era el resto de los cadáveres de aquellos que trataron de derrotarla.

Miraba atenta a lo que sucedía en aquel sitio. Todo era muerte y nada más que eso.

Poco a poco sin siquiera quererlo las lágrimas se formaron en sus orbes azules. De verdad lo extrañaba y se había dicho que no lloraría pero como no hacerlo si todo a su alrededor se encargaba de recordárselo. El fino espejo en su recámara, las sombras en los pasillos, la frialdad de su habitación, el aroma a sangre en el ambiente, la luna incluso ella se maldecía por recordarlo. Se sentía débil y triste. Amor, un error fatal para una persona de su estirpe pero ella se había dado el lujo de enamorarse del peor candidato. Lloraría de eso estaba conciente y agradecía estar sola en ese lugar y si alguien perturbaba su tranquilidad lo liquidaría no iba a permitir que alguien osase mirarla de ese modo.

Con tranquilidad y manteniendo su postura salió del lugar en el que estaba, secó sus lágrimas y ahogó sus lamentos. Poco a poco camino analizando su vida entera y descubrió lo egoísta que había sido con ella misma. ¿Porque nunca aceptó la propuestas de Alucard? Si lo recordaba bien, por su honor, su Reina y su deber ¿Y qué le habían dejado todas estas cosas? Absolutamente nada. Tan sólo frío, tristeza y soledad. Como deseaba no haber sido de ese modo. Si pudiera cambiarlo todo sería feliz pero ¡Oh, triste realidad! La vida es dura y hay que afrontarla.

Sin darse cuenta sus pasos la habían llevado a la entrada a las mazmorras y con recelo se interno en ellas, no sabía porque lo hacía, quizá guardaba la esperanza de encontrarse con su vampiro. Allí, postrado en su trono como cada noche, mirando la entrada esperando su llegada y con una fina copa en sus manos.

Descendió a paso lento los escalones y se dirigió a la última puerta del pasillo, entro con sigilo y descubrió una triste vela encendida depositada en la mesa donde solía estar el vino de Alucard el cual sin duda se encontraba ahí como esperando ser bebido por aquel viejo vampiro.

Y esto, ¿cómo es que llegó aquí? – Se preguntó la rubia. Miró atentamente el fuego para descubrir al descubrir que tal objeto no se encontraba demasiado gastado, y que incluso parecía ser que la cera en la vela no se derretía con el paso del tiempo. - Es demasiado extraño. – Opino seriamente.

Se sentó sobre el majestuoso trono y tomo una copa entre sus manos, se sentía aliviada en aquel lugar, era como si algún sedante flotara en el ambiente porque se sentía tan relajada que comenzaba a olvidar la crisis externa a ese lugar. Comenzó a divagar en el asunto de la vela, no lograba a entender como era que permaneciese intacta y en aquel sitio. Fijó su vista un poco más y pudo vislumbrar que debajo de ésta había una nota.

¿Qué es esto? – Se pregunto, el documento estaba doblado por la mitad y en una cara externa tenía grabado su nombre con sangre. – Esto es… Alucard – Obteniendo el mismo resultado.

Se levanto del asiento en el que estaba y se acercó a la mesa con la copa aún en sus manos, ago instintivo le decía que debía mantenerla con ella. Tomo el pequeño papel y lo desdobló.

_**Condesa:**_

_**No permitas cegarte de nuevo, es momento de decidir. Frente a ti está tu opción, esa botella de "vino" encierra lo que más anhelamos, estar a mi lado y caminar juntos en la oscuridad por la eternidad, mi condesa, esperaré deseoso tu decisión. Sólo debes elegir…**_

Integra miraba fijamente la botella de "vino" mencionada.

Así que después de todo no es vino lo que contienes.- Hablaba mientras tomaba en una de sus manos la botella y con la otra depositaba la copa en la mesa. – Esta vez no quiero el deber. Estoy cansada de vivir para ellos. Perdóname padre por lo que haré, se que traeré la deshonra a nuestro apellido pero que más da, si no es por mi cuenta entonces será por la de alguien más así que es preferible que sea yo quien termine con este linaje, el mundo ya no está hecho para que familias poderosas como la nuestra dirijan una organización, es momento de que el gobierno se encargue y la Reina, tendrá que disculparme.

Y así, como hipnotizada por la tenue luz de la vela sirvió aquel líquido carmesí en la copa, intercambió la botella por la copa y observo detenidamente el contenido. Estaba segura de lo que haría ya no habría marcha atrás. Con la tranquilidad y el refinamiento que poseía bebió de la copa dejando sólo una gota golpear el piso al momento que la vela cesaba en su arder.

El sonido de la gota al tocar el piso…plop…fue todo lo que se pudo escuchar en aquel recinto.

* * *

Bien, aquí terminó el fic, espero lo hayan disfrutado... a mi me gustó cuano lo leí porque al final quedé igual que en la serie xD!

Ya saben, dudas, preguntas, cuestiones, acusaciones y más pueden dejar un review y les responderé lo antes posible :P

Gracias por leerme y espero pronto tener más historias.


End file.
